


Don't talk about my husband this way

by NedMalone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comfort ?, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Newton se fichait pas mal de ce qui se disait dans son dos. Ils étaient en guerre, la masse avait besoin d’un mouton noir à conspuer et lui de trouver cette fichue faille dans la Matrice.Je ne sais pas ce que je suis entrain de faire ...





	Don't talk about my husband this way

Dire que Newton n’était pas le plus populaire parmi les ingénieurs, soudeurs et intellos qui peuplaient la base militaire de Chicago était un sacré euphémisme. Son excentricité naturelle, son manque de tact et les innombrables épithètes mélioratives qu’il employait dès qu’il parlait de Kaïju ( « une beauté de catégorie 4 », « vous avez vu la glande surrénale de Gorganae ? Une pure merveille ! », « ces créatures sont des bijoux de génétique ») n’attiraient pas vraiment la sympathie des membres de l’équipe. On se répandait en insultes, quolibets et rumeurs dans son dos, colportant, décortiquant et déformant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
« Tu savais que Geiszler a des énormes tubes fluorescents avec des morceaux de Kaïju vivants qui flottent dans son labo ? Assami est allée lui porter des bidons de je ne sais quel liquide dangereux la dernière fois, et elle dit qu’il les regardait avec amour, sans même tourner la tête à son arrivée ! Tu imagines à quel point il faut être taré pour regarder des morceaux de monstres mutilés avec amour ? En plus, Seymour l’a vu avoir plein de tocs bizarres, il se parle à lui-même et il écrit des mots avec sa tête. Je te jure, il secoue la tête comme un demeuré et quand on lui demande ce qu’il fait, il dit qu’il écrit des trucs ! Et c’est à ce fêlé qu’on confie le sort du monde ? »  
Newton se fichait pas mal de ce qui se disait dans son dos. Ils étaient en guerre, la masse avait besoin d’un mouton noir à conspuer et lui de trouver cette fichue faille dans la Matrice. Alors il s’obligeait à ne pas écouter, évitait la cantine, les salles communes, et tous les endroits où il risquait de croiser n’importe qui d’autre qu’Hermann ou le Marshall, pour laisser le champ libre à leurs remarques acides. Et les autres s’en donnaient à cœur joie. Lorsqu’ils n’insultaient pas sa façon d’être ou de se comporter, ils plaignaient à l’unisson le Dr. Gottlieb. Que ça devait être dur, de partager un laboratoire avec ce scientifique fou ! C’était aberrant qu’on laisse Geiszler mettre la vie d’Hermann en danger en le laissant mariner dans tous ces produits toxiques ! Il n’était qu’un danger pour les autres ! Il finirait par tuer quelqu’un si on le laissait continuer ! Aussi, les rares fois où Hermann se rendait à la cantine pour une raison ou pour une autre, les autres prenaient un malin plaisir à descendre et conspuer Newt, ravis d’avoir un auditoire nouveau à leur complainte. Malheureusement pour eux, Hermann n’était pas vraiment ce qu’on pourrait appeler une oreille attentive, et si la troupe de détracteurs de Newt aurait rêvé pouvoir lui soutirer des informations croustillantes (et si possible infâmantes) sur le biologiste, ils avaient vite abandonné cette idée. Hermann ne restait pas longtemps, il discutait autant qu’il pouvait le supporter (les interactions sociales longues et non nécessaires avaient tendance à l’épuiser) et quand il atteignait la fin de sa jauge de patience ( généralement assez peu de temps après le traditionnel debriefing de leur nouvelles découvertes ou idées pour stopper la guerre agrémenté d’un « Newton a tort, et je sais qu’il le sait, mais il ne veut pas l’avouer » las), il se « déconnectait » de la conversation, laissant les paroles des autres glisser sur lui sans y porter attention, les muant en mots inintelligibles, puis en bruit continu, pour replonger dans son monde d’équations et de chiffres.  
Vint un jour où les bagels à la sauce trop fluorescente pour être mangeables de Newt poussèrent Hermann jusqu’à la cantine commune où il se présenta, sa canne claquant sur le ciment ébréché. Une table presque pleine de gens qu’il devait avoir entraperçu quelques fois sous le dôme lui fit signe et l’accueillit avec une chaleur qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment comprise, mais qu’il accepta sans rechigner. Il les nourrit de ses inquiétudes au sujet des doubles-attaques qui pourraient venir, et ajouta une nouvelle pierre à son célèbre plaidoyer « Les Mathématiques nous sortiront de cette guerre ». Ensuite, son esprit partit quelque peu dans les limbes de son conscient, mettant les voix des hommes et des femmes, les raclements de chaise sur le sol et les cliquetis des couverts sur la porcelaine en sourdine. Sur la réplique du tableau qu’il recréait dans son esprit, il ratura une puissance erronée, qu’il se promit de rectifier à la seconde où il retournerait dans le labo, reprit sa révision de la modélisation incomplète de la brèche (quelque chose clochait avec les largages de bombes, mais quoi ?), pris en compte de la loi de Descartes pour le calcul de- qu’est-ce qu’il venait d’entendre ?  
-moment un gars avec autant de doctorats peut être aussi débile ? dit un ingénieur dont Hermann ne se souvenait plus le nom, la bouche pâteuse des patates qu’il y avait fourré.  
Sa remarque éleva des éclats de rire sur toute la longueur de la table et l’incompréhension d’Hermann.  
-Je- tenta-t-il avant d’être interrompu.  
Il était sûr d’avoir bien entendu ? Ce n’était pas possible, pourquoi les personnes que lui et Newt côtoyaient tous les jours depuis des années dirait, pourrait penser …  
-Qu’il se fasse dévorer par un Kaïju, comme ça il pourra s’extasier sur leur « formidable appareil digestif ! », renchérit une mécano en singeant le ton enthousiaste de Newt.  
En voyant les faces autour de lui se fendre dans une jubilation aussi cruelle, Hermann se demanda s’il n’était pas en train de rêver. Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar un peu trop réel ? Pourquoi, depuis quand ? Il était là, visé sur sa chaise, frappé de stupeurs, à les voir déblatérer des ignominies sur Newt en s’esclaffant plus fort à chaque réplique venimeuse, à chaque quolibet. Il en avait assez entendu.  
-Il-  
-Je vous demanderais de ne plus répandre de vilenies sur mon mari.  
Hermann s’était levé, rouge de fureur, et toisait la trentaine de personne qu’il venait de réduire au silence. Sans attendre de réponses ou d’excuses balbutiantes et vides de sens, Hermann tourna les talons et de sa démarche clopin-clopant, il quitta la salle, laissant une foule médusée et silencieuse derrière lui. Le mathématicien se précipita aussi vite qu’il le put le long des couloirs glissants d’huile à moteur, sans prêter attention aux personnes qui dévisageaient d’un drôle d’œil le scientifique d’ordinaire si affable trépignant de colère face à ces crétins snobs et ignares, face à sa stupide jambe qui le ralentissait et ce stupide monde qui n’en finissait pas de le décevoir. Il finit tout de même par arriver jusqu’à leur laboratoire. Manquant de renverser la porte blindée qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, il tomba sur Newton, affairé à tripoter un morceaux de chair bleu luminescent et à prendre des notes sur le carnet éclaté qu’il devait absolument changer tant il tombait en pièces, mais qu’il s’obstinait tout de même à garder. Son mari leva la tête au son de la porte s’ouvrant, et ôta le crayon qu’il mordillait de sa bouche pour demander :  
-Déjà fini, Herms ? Tu n’as pas encore jeûné, rassure-mo-  
Le cardigan bleu d’Hermann sur son visage mangea la fin de sa phrase, et même s’il lutta quelques centièmes de secondes pour sa liberté, il fondit presque immédiatement dans l’étreinte, serrant contre lui la silhouette squelettique de son amant.  
-Herms? Herms, tout va bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Je n’avais pas compris. Pas fait attention. Ils se moquent de toi là-bas, et moi j’encourage leurs odieux bavardages. Pardonne-moi.  
Newton soupira une seconde, se calant contre la poitrine de son mari plus confortablement.  
-Oh, ça. Ce n’est rien Hermann. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un pour qui on a de la sympathie, et je me fiche de ce qu’ils disent, je t’ai toi. Ils sont à cran c’est tout, ils ont besoin d’un bouc émissaire, ça leur passera.  
-Mais ce n’est pas juste ! Ils réagissent comme des primates, cette bande d’imbéciles … Si j’avais su plus tôt, je les aurais aspergé de cette immonde hémoglobine empoisonnée qui jonche ton bureau…  
Hermann avait une voix si dure en cet instant, que pas une seconde Newt ne douta que s’il en avait eu l’occasion, Hermann aurait tout à fait mis ses menaces à exécution. Et quelque part, ça le réconforta un petit peu de savoir que son mari prenait les choses tant à cœur.  
-Oh oui, je te vois bien les poursuivre partout avec ton air enragé, rit Newt en décalant sa tête pour apercevoir les yeux d’Hermann. Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu leur a crié dessus ?  
-Je leur ai demandé d’arrêter d’insulter mon mari. J’aurai dû les assommer à coups de canne.  
Les sourcils de Newt grimpèrent tout en haut de son front et y restèrent accrochés bien sagement pendant de longues secondes avant que Newt n’éclate de rire, ce rire si vibrant et vivant qu’Hermann avait appris à aimer.  
-J’imagine très bien la tête qu’ils ont dû faire, s’esclaffa Newt en secouant Hermann de ses spasmes de bonheur, qui, toujours collé contre lui, ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde de son traitement. Laisse tomber Herms, ils ne pourront pas changer d’avis. On ne peut pas les y obliger.  
\- Si, répliqua Hermann d’une voix brusque en saisissant les joues de Newt (qui avait à nouveau planté sa tête contre le torse molletonné de son amant et qui retint un glapissement de surprise) pour planter ses yeux dans les siens et s’assurer de captiver sa pleine attention. Newt le fixait, un peu surpris par sa soudaineté, et posa une de ses mains sur celle d’Hermann qui agrippait son visage.  
-On va trouver le moyen de gagner cette guerre, à deux, et ils regretteront pour toujours de s’être moqué du Dr. Geiszler, la rockstar qui aura anéanti les Kaïju. Et on leur fera lire les manuels d’histoire, ceux qui décriront en détail ton génie, tes compétences exceptionnelles qui ont sauvé le monde et la façon dont tes connaissances approfondies de l’anatomie de ces monstres t’ont permis de faire sauter cette stupide brèche. Et ils s’en mordront les doigts, chaque jour de leur vie. »  
Hermann vit avec joie une étincelle illuminer les prunelles de son mari, et il se dit que rien ne pourrait les arrêter, ensemble ils montreraient à tous ceux qui ont douté d’eux, ceux qui les ont rabaissés toute leur vie et qui rient ou se moquent dans leur dos, ensemble ils réduiraient cette foule d’idiots au Néant. Et après l’étincelle le visage de Newt s’éclaira d’un sourire, et il dit :  
-Les Rockstars Hermann et Newton Geiszler-Gottlieb. Ça m’a l’air d’un plan formidable.


End file.
